


Fallen Child [Cancelled]

by UnderworldHatter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Will add more and proper tags as the story proceeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldHatter/pseuds/UnderworldHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the first fallen child to have ever fallen in the Underground.</p><p>(This story is cancelled, mainly because I don't got any ideas and motivation to actually continue this story... Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underground

“What's your name?”

“...Chara.”

“Nice to meet you, Chara! My name is Asriel.”

Chara simply nodded their head. _I'll remember that._

“You're the first human to have ever fallen down here,” Asriel said as he helped Chara to their feet. Chara let out a hiss before Asriel realized that their leg had most likely taken damage from the fall. “Here, I'll help you.” Asriel motioned Chara to put their arm around him.

Chara hesitantly placed their arm around him. Asriel smiled at Chara before they began walking. Chara had no idea where they were heading, so they decided to ask. “Uhm... Where are we going?”

“Home,” Asriel answered.

 _Home..._ Chara gritted their teeth and turned away, staying silent during most of their way to Asriel's home.

After a while, Asriel turned his head to Chara, “You're from the surface... How was it up there?”

“...”

“...”

There wasn't much to talk about... Actually, there were tons to talk about, but Chara just doesn't feel like talking about from where they came. They hated humanity, see. They hate humanity so much that they would kill every single human alive if they got the power to. But, of course, that wouldn't happen...

“Is your leg hurting?” Asriel asked worriedly.

“A bit, but not much,” Chara answered.

“We'll have to walk a long way in order to reach home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes if there are any present in the chapter. I'm new to writing, see, so I'm just trying my best here. I may not be good at describing things though, so... Just a heads up, I guess?
> 
> My apologies that this chapter is short. The next chapter is where things really start.
> 
> Uhm... That's it for now? I guess...


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time, so might as well write one more chapter.

“Mom, I'm home!” Asriel called out.

Chara, somehow, had began sweating all over. “Are we really going to meet with your mom?” They whispered.

Asriel looked at Chara with a weird look on his face, “Of course we are. Why?”

“From my experiences, moms are scary and fierce,” Chara whispered.

Asriel stared at Chara for a while before he bursted into laughter. Chara stood there raising an eyebrow at him. “You're funny, Chara!” Asriel said between his gasp for breaths. After he calmed down, he patted Chara on the back, “Don't you worry! My mom isn't like those from where you came from. She's nice and sweet, she even bakes us sn–”

“Oh, Asriel, you're home! And...”

A bigger version of Asriel was standing right in front of Chara, and they don't know how to react. Surprised or amused? “Is that your mom?” They whispered to Asriel.

Asriel ignored Chara and gestured to his mom, “Chara, meet mom,” he said before he gestured to Chara, “Mom, meet Chara!”

Asriel's mom noticed Chara's injured leg. “You're hurt,” she said.

Chara looked down at their injured leg before they looked up at Asriel's mom and nodded their head.

“Come on, let's go find a place to sit to rest your leg,” Asriel said as he walked hurriedly to the living hall with Chara holding onto him with one arm, and bouncing on their good leg to catch up with him.

Asriel's mom followed them to the living hall from behind.

Chara fell onto the couch and let out a sigh as Asriel sat beside them.

“Does your leg still hurt?” Asriel asked.

“A bit,” Chara answered.

Asriel's mom walked towards Chara and kneeled on the floor in front of them as she touched Chara's injured leg. Red colored flames began engulfing Chara's injured leg, which made them panic for a second. But when they realized that the flames did not hurt them one bit, they calmed down.

The flames slowly died down, and the bruise that was once on Chara's injured leg had disappeared, as if it weren't there from the beginning. Chara stood up from the couch and walked around the living hall. “It's all healed up,” Chara muttered to themselves.

“Isn't it cool? It's mom's healing magic!” Asriel exclaimed.

Asriel's mom chuckled, “It's nothing, really.”

Chara turned to look at Asriel and his mom. The both of them looked so happy together. It made Chara... Somewhat jealous.

Asriel's mom approached Chara and looked down at them, “We have not been formerly introduced yet, have we?”

“I've already introduced the both of you!” Asriel shouted in the background.

“My name is Toriel, the queen of the Underground.”

 _Wait. Queen? Did she just..._ “You didn't told me you were a prince!” Chara looked behind of Toriel, just to see Asriel rolling on the couch. Yes. Rolling. Chara ran towards Asriel, “Why didn't you tell me anything about that?”

“It didn't cross my mind,” Asriel answered.

“If you've told me about you being royalty, I wouldn't hav–”

Toriel can be heard laughing. Chara and Asriel turned their heads to her.

“You don't have to act so formal around us, Chara,” Toriel reassured.

Chara nodded her head slowly.

Asriel jumped off the couch and ran towards Toriel, “Hey, mom, can you bake one of your snail pie? You know, to greet Chara's first day in the Underground!” He tugged at Toriel's robe.

Toriel chuckled when she saw Chara's disgusted face. “Why don't we try something new instead? I have this pie I've always wanted to try baking.”

Asriel frowned.

Toriel patted Asriel's head, “Don't worry, we'll get right back to snail pie after today.”

And with that, Toriel left.

“Say, if Toriel's your mom... Then, where's your dad?” Chara asked curiously.

“He must be in his room,” Asriel said. He grabbed onto Chara's hand and dragged them out of the living hall and stopped at the end of the hallway. Asriel opened the last door and dragged Chara into the room, where another one of Asriel's family was in.

“Hey dad!” Asriel exclaimed.

“Oh, it's just you,” Asriel's dad turned his head and face the two kids that was walking into his room. He noticed Chara and raised an eyebrow, “Who's that?”

“I'm C–”

“They're Chara! A human!” Asriel exclaimed.

“Howdy, I'm Asgore,” Asgore said as he placed down his pen on the desk.

Asriel released Chara's hand and walked towards to Asgore. He took a peek at whatever Asgore was writing and turned his head to Asgore, “Why do you keep writing the same thing everyday?” He asked. “I don't understand.”

“It's just what I do,” Asgore shrugged.

Chara stood near the door, and was slowly inching towards it. They think Asriel may have spotted them trying to escape, because he waved to his dad goodbye before dragging them out the room and into the first room.

“And this is my room,” Asriel said.

Chara walked towards to the toys that were nicely arranged by the bed. They stared at it for a long while before they decided that the toys were not at all interesting... But they do hold a bit of resemblance to Asriel and his family for some odd reason... But that may be just Chara.

“Since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you live with me?” Asriel suggested.

Chara turned to Asriel, “Live with you?”

Asriel nodded his head. “Yeah!” He exclaimed. “I bet we'll be great friends!”

“We barely even know each other,” Chara said.

“Then let's get to know each other. Simple!” Asriel snapped his finger, or paw...? “Hey, why don't I give you a tour of the whole Underground?”

“Didn't we just pass by most of the Underground on our way here though?”

“Most of them are shortcuts,” Asriel said. “You haven't seen all of the Underground just yet!” Asriel giggled and grabbed Chara's hand, dragging them out of the room and out the house.

“We're going to be wasting tons of energy by running all the way back!” Chara shouted.

Asriel slowed down to a walking pace, “There,” he said, “Now we can take our time and smell the roses! Except, there aren't any roses here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Again.
> 
> As I've said, there may be a few grammar mistakes in here and there. It may even be everywhere! That didn't sound as great as it did in my mind, but, oh well. I apologize if the whole chapter is a bit rushed. Is it rushed? I feel thst it is.
> 
> But, yup. That's it for now. See ya later in the next chapter!


	3. Hotlands

As they walked — with Asriel guiding them, of course — they've noticed that there were tons of buildings of the same shade of purple scattered everywhere. Chara looked down at the ground, what are they even walking on? Some sort of platform above the monster's town or city?

“Why are all the buildings painted in the same shade of purple?” Chara decided to ask.

Asriel tilted his head from one side to another, “Eeehhh... I don't really know myself,” he said with a shrug. “It was just like that.”

“I see,” Chara nodded their head.

They soon arrive at the elevator from where they've came from in order to reach... Asriel's home. Asriel gestured Chara to go in first, so they did. Asriel followed them in and pressed a button on the panel, and the elevator began to move.

Even though there were plenty of buttons on the panels, most of them aren't working...

The elevator came to a stop, and the both of them walked out of it.

“This is the CORE. The place is built by my dad's royal scientist, W.D. Gaster,” Asriel said as he raised his arm, gesturing to nothing in particular... Except the wall, that is. Asriel leaned against Chara, “Between you and me, I find dad's current royal scientist very ominous and creepy,” he whispered.

“How so?” Chara asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin on their face.

“He always have this evil-looking smile on his face,” Asriel tried imitating W.D. Gaster's grin... Whoever he was.

Chara laughed at Asriel's failed attempt of imitating the royal scientist's face and pointed at him, “You looked really dumb and stupid!” They continued laughing.

Asriel stomped his feet on the ground and pouted, “You'll understand if you saw him!”

“Sure I will,” Chara said sarcastically as they tried to control their laughter. It eventually died down, and they've finally calmed down after laughing for one minute straight. Chara wiped a tear from their eye, “So, are you going to give me a tour around this place?” They asked.

Asriel shook his head, “Sadly, no. The workers around here changes the layout of the CORE every now and then, so I don't really know the way out every time.”

“So, we're going to take the elevator again?”

Asriel nodded his head and began walking, “Come on!” He exclaimed. “There's so much to see, but so little time!”

“Right, right. I'm coming,” Chara said as they followed Asriel from behind.

They walked down a hallway and turned to the left, where another one of those elevators were at. The both of them entered the elevator, and it automatically transported them to the entrance of the CORE, even without pressing a button. How it works, Chara didn't have a clue. Technology here is surprisingly much more advanced than back at the surface.

The both of them got out of the elevator and walked forward until they've entered an apartment building. Chara whistled as they passed through the building. “There's not much to see here, it's just an apartment building for some of those high-class-taste monsters to live in,” Asriel said. “We're just passing through.”

The both of them walked out of the apartment building and continued forward. They walked down a set of stairs and were greeted with three different route. They've taken the elevator before, so they're not going left. It's only the right or the middle.

“So... Where to?” Chara asked.

“You pick,” Asriel said.

“You sure?”

Asriel simply nodded his head.

Chara decided to pick the route in front of them. Asriel shrugged and walked behind of Chara. Chara turned their head to Asriel, “Aren't you the one leading?”

Asriel looked away and whistled.

Chara just shrugged it off and chose the middle route. There was a pathway on the right leading to nothing, and there were nothing exciting to see there. _So, that's why he let me choose on where to go._

Asriel could be heard snickering behind of Chara.

Chara smirked and turned to Asriel with their arms crossed, “So this is what you wanted to show me huh?”

“Kct... Pfftt! Yep!”

Chara smiled and started to laugh, which Asriel joined in seconds later. They didn't know what they were laughing for, there wasn't anything in particular to laugh at, nor was it the time to laugh, but they just laughed.

After the two kids had stopped laughing, they continued on their little tour.

Asriel took back the lead, and this time, they took the right route. The floor color changed to purple, the same shade of purple that Chara had seen a few rooms from where they've fallen. The two of them followed the purple path, which led them to Muffet's parlor, from what Asriel had told Chara.

“If it isn't the little prince,” Muffet said as she was pouring a cup of tea......... Of spiders.

Asriel waved at Muffet, “Hello! How's the bake sale going?”

Muffet frowned, “Not as good,” she said. “I'm going to have to work on my recipes. Some say they aren't... Tasty.”

“I bet you'll do better next time,” Asriel reassured.

Muffet looked at Chara, “And who may this be?” She questioned.

“This is Chara! They're a human who somehow fallen down from the surface,” Asriel said.

Chara nodded their head slightly, “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Muffet said. She raised a cup... Of spiders. “Want some tea?” She asked.

Chara shook her head, “No thank you, I'm fine,” they said.

“Such a shame. But if you do want any, don't hesitate to ask,” Muffet let out a small giggle that somehow brought chills to Chara.

“Bye-bye, Muffet, I'll see you later!” Asriel waved his hand at Muffet as he dragged Chara out of the parlor. “Isn't she nice?”

“She was indeed,” Chara nodded their head. _But what's up with the cup of spiders?_

They continued walking until they've finally reached the elevator. A huge ‘L3’ can be seen written on top of the elevator. The both of them took the elevator and went one floor down.

After a while, the elevator came to a stop, and the both of them walked out of the elevator. They proceeded to walk down the path until they made a turn to the right, then the left, walked down an extremely long path before they turned to the left, then to the right, another extremely long path until...

“What's this?” Chara asked, pointing to the machinery that was set upon her. Technically speaking, it's not really a huge machine. It's some sort of machine made for transportation purposes.

“It's a flat escalator,” Asriel answered. He jumped onto the platform, and it was moving him further away from Chara. “Come on aboard, it won't hurt you!”

Chara hesitantly did as Asriel told. She had never before in her life seen a flat escalator. Escalator, yes, but flat ones?

The two of them got off the flat escalator and proceeded walking. There's a lot of walking to do, Chara could tell.

There was another one of those flat escalators, so they ran on it to the other side. Chara let out a sigh as she saw another long pathway to walk through in order to get to the next elevator. _What's with this place and long pathways and hallways?!_

A few minutes later, the two of them finally reached the end of the pathway and entered the elevator. Chara watched as Asriel pushed a button on the elevator. “Why'd you push ‘L1’ instead of ‘R1’?” Chara asked.

“There's nothing to see at ‘R1’, since there's no way for you to backtrack. The whole ‘R1’ area is like W.D. Gaster's domain, you can say,” Asriel replied.

The elevator soon came to a stop, and they got out of the elevator once more. _How many elevators was that now?_

The two of them turned a right at the corner and walked forward, where they were met with, once again, three different route. The left one was leading to the lab, which was locked and is unaccessible, so that's off limits. The middle one was the river person, but since they're ‘smelling the roses’, they don't really need any fast travels.

The only option is the right.

They crossed a bridge, which to Chara's surprise, was extremely sturdy and immune to fire. They walked pass a humongous sign saying ‘Welcome To Hotlands’ and entered a dark looking place, and the only light source were coming from the opposite direction from where they came from.

And... Of course. More walking.

Chara let out a long sigh.

“How long is it?”

“Till we reach the Waterfalls?”

Chara groaned, “Yes.”

“Estimated time would be... Maybe five minutes or so? On a walking pace,” Asriel said.

Chara groaned even louder, and they could hear it echoing back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> So, you may have noticed a few, if not, a lot of changes, am I right?
> 
> Instead of Alphys being the royal scientist, it's Gaster instead, because he was formerly the royal scientist of Asgore before he perished in his own creations. In my opinion, it made sense that during this time, he's still alive and is the royal scientist, because I don't think Mettaton existed during that point of time. ...that may be just me though.
> 
> You may have also noticed that most of the puzzles have disappeared! They aren't there because they have yet to be developed yet. The monsters didn't expect a human to fall from the surface, so how could they know? A part of me thinks that the puzzles were made to keep the other kids who fell from the surface busy. Like, for example, if a child goes around murdering monsters, they would have to go through a few puzzles in order to get through certain areas. But, as I said, that may be just me.
> 
> But, of course, each of us have our own opinions and thoughts of the game and so on, I won't judge that, nor will I question it.
> 
> I apologize if this chapter sounds a little fast-paced...


	4. Waterfalls

_No wonder it's so dark in here,_ that was the first thing Chara thought to themselves after they've walked out of the cave... It looked like a cave to them anyway.

Asriel led them to the left, crossing a small bridge, then only to meet with another bridge, except it was longer than the previous one. After crossing the bridge, they entered a room filled with blue glowing flowers. “What are those?” Chara asked, pointing to one of the flower in the water.

Asriel walked into the water and looked back at Chara, “These are called Echo Flowers. As it's name, it kinda echoes out the last thing they've heard,” he said.

Chara looked down at the water, and back at Asriel. “Why are there so much water in here?”

“It's the Waterfalls,” Asriel shrugged, “What do you expect?”

“A real waterfall,” was all Chara said before they joined Asriel in the water. They had a hard time walking in the water, because... It's water. But as they passed by several Echo Flowers, they could hear a passing conversation from them. How the flowers work, they have no idea, and they thought to themselves that Asriel may not know how it works either, so there was no point in asking him.

It was only a short walk until they found dry land. Chara had to drag themselves up on land because of all the water their clothes had absorbed. Chara twisted their clothes and let the water pour out of them until they saw Asriel walking away. They grumbled silently to themselves before following Asriel close behind his back.

After a few steps, Chara fell into... What do you know. Water.

Chara stood in the water, inhaling and exhaling sharply and loudly.

Asriel closed his mouth, in hopes that it could stop him from laughing.

Chara glared at Asriel before they angrily stomped in the water as they made their way to land... Again. They didn't bother trying to squeeze the water out of their clothes this time, in case if there are anymore water they have to walk through.

Asriel stood beside of them as he squeezed the water out of his clothes, “There aren't anymore water you have to go through,” he said.

Chara looked down at their soggy clothes and back at Asriel, “You can never be too sure.”

Asriel shrugged at Chara before he continued walking.

The two of them had entered a room where there were pink glowing crystals and blue lamps scattered at certain places. Chara looked down at their feet and saw the same exact glowing leaves from before. They've noticed how the glowing leaves formed a path, leading to different areas. It looked like a maze.

“Lucky for us, I know my way around here like the back of my hand!” Asriel stood proudly.

The room was growing dimmer and dimmer, and the pink crystal started glowing as the room was getting darker. As the room grows darker, the glow from the leaves was slowly fading away.

Asriel grabbed onto Chara's hand and led them to the closest lamp. Once Asriel touched the lamp, the pink crystals stopped glowing, and the room grew brighter.

As Asriel led Chara out of the room, he would stop to touch on the lamp when he crossed one, brightening the room.

At the end of the room was a sign. Chara looked at the sign weirdly, unable to understand a single word written on the sign. Asriel looked at them, “You can't read?”

“I can read perfectly fine, but... Not this,” Chara said.

“It says 'Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate',” Asriel said.

Chara nodded their head once at Asriel, “So that's what the crystals are for,” they muttered to themselves.

Asriel motioned them to follow him, “Come on, you will love the next one.”

The next room wasn't at all different from the previous one, except that there wasn't any crystals, and that there was this weird blue glowing mushroom instead. Chara stood in front of the mushroom, unsure of what Asriel was trying to show them.

“Touch it,” Asriel said.

Chara touched the mushroom, and they took a step back when they heard a squeak coming from the mushroom. But they noticed something different in the room. The path of glowing leaves they had just walked through was no longer glowing. Chara touched the mushroom once more, the path lit up. Chara did this for a few more times before Asriel told them they should get going.

Asriel led them to the start of the room, but then led them to the very bottom left.

They've entered a... A...

“hOI!”

What have they entered to...

“welcom to...”

Chara stared silently at Asriel, who was giggling like a mad maniac.

“TEM VILLAGE!!!”

_What in the heck._

Standing in front of them was a... What even is that thing...? A cat? Mouse? Is this even real life anymore?

“hOI!! im temmie!!!”

“It's official, I've gone nuts,” Chara waved at Asriel, ready to leave the place...

Asriel held Chara back by their sweater, “You're not going anywhere,” he said.

“I'm gonna die,” Chara said as they were dragged back to Tem Village.

“You're not,” Asriel said, rolling his eyes.

“I am. I can feel it.”

“awawawawah!! humans... such cute!!!” One of the... Tems...exclaimed... Why am I even writing this.

Chara spotted a hole in the wall, and they could see one of the Tems was stuck in there. Chara pointed to it, “Is that thing always there?”

Asriel stopped and let Chara go. He stared at the Tem that was stuck in the wall, “That's new.”

“And off I go,” Chara said, about ready to walk out of the place.

“Hi,” said one of the Tems. “I'm Bob.”

“You're a smart one, ain'tcha?”

Asriel walked over to Chara and dragged them into what it looks like a shop. A Tem shop... And they were greeted by...

“hOI!”

_I'm not surprised._

“welcom to...”

_That's an unnecessary pause, Tem._

“da TEM SHOP!!!”

“Howdy, Temmie,” Asriel waved at Temmie.

Chara peeked out of the shop,  _Are all these things called Temmie?_

“hOI!!!”

Asriel nudged Chara on the shoulder, “Say hi.”

Chara let out a sigh, “Heeeeeeeyyyy.”

“hOI! u humans!” Temmie exclaimed.

 _I have seen what humans have not expected to see..._ Clearly, Chara didn't know how to feel about this place.

As Asriel had a chat with Temmie, Chara decided to check around the shop. They could see a picture of a white dog sitting on top of a few boxes, a few socks hung on the wall, a trash can, a bone, a stick, and a... bottle of... something. There were many boxes, allow me to repeat myself,  **many** boxes of tem flakes, and of different prices. The cheapest one cost 1 gold, while the most expensive one cost 20. There was also a a donation box with a sign on top of it which said 'tem pay 4 colleg'.

“I'm heading out,” Chara said, pointing to the entrance of the shop. “To check on......................... Temmies.”

“As long as you don't leave the place without me,” Asriel, keeping his eye on Chara.

Chara nodded their head, “Yeah, I won't.”

“Promise?”

“Sure. Promise,” Chara said as they walked out of the shop.

They've saw a painting of some weird looking creature and a Tem when they first entered the village, and decided to check it out. One of the Tems walked towards them and said, “taht tems history. us tems hav DEEP HISTORY!!”

Chara backed away from the Tem and simply nodded their head at them as they walked away. There was a statue of the Tem at the other side of the room, with a huge sign below it saying 'TEM'. There were a few weird scribbled at the corner. It reads, 'Statue of tem... very famus' on the first line, and 'VERY!!!!!!!!!' on the second line.

Chara saw Asriel walked out of the shop, and they rushed towards him, “Let's not waste anymore precious time in this place,” they said as they grabbed Asriel and dragged him out of the village.

“The Temmies' are nice, don't you agree?” Asriel asked.

“...uh...” Chara shrugged, “I don't know. Maybe?”

Asriel walked in front of Chara, taking back the lead. “One of the Tems found an egg,” he said.

Chara nodded their head, “Let's not talk about them anymore. Until I get used to them.”

They've reached the beginning of the room and proceeded walking.

After a while, they were met with more water. It didn't surprise Chara anymore. Asriel scratched the back of his neck and said, “Guess I forgotten about this part... Heheh.”

They crossed the water, and Chara couldn't help but listen to the passing conversations coming from the Echo Flowers. They stopped by one of the signs, looking at Asriel to see if he could read it for them.

“There are plenty of them down here,” Asriel said, “So it wouldn't make any sense if you read the signs now.”

Chara nodded their head at Asriel.

They crossed a small hallway before they reached what the monsters call it the 'Quiet Area'.

Asriel led them to the north and stood in front of two weird-looking houses. The left house was blue in color, while the right one was red. “This is where the Blook family lives,” Asriel said, gesturing to the two houses before moving on to the right. “And this is their snail farm,” he said, pointing to the few snails that were minding their own business. Asriel then lean onto Chara, “I wonder if mom will like them.”

“You eat snails?” Chara asked.

“Yeah,” Asriel said.

 _Right. They're goats. They eat anything._ Chara shrugged and followed Asriel from behind as he led them away from the Blook's snail farm.  _Hold up. Does that mean they eat me? I'm something._

Asriel had led them to what it looks like a fish house? The house looked like a fish anyway. “And this is Undyne's place,” Asriel said.

 _Isn't this like an invasion of privacy? I mean, why would you tell me where they all live? What if I turn out to be some sort of insane psychopathic killer? Wouldn't that be all your fault, then?_ Chara tried to push all these thoughts aside and simply nodded their head at Asriel.

Asriel led them to the Quiet Area, and this time, they went to the west, where they were met with a little bird. Chara couldn't help themselves but think it was a duck at first sight.

The little bird looked at Asriel and Chara eagerly. Asriel pointed to the little bird, “It wants to carry us across,” he said.

Chara looked at the little bird, “Aren't we too heavy for it? I mean, it's just a du- I mean, a little bird.”

Asriel turned to the little bird, “Carry them across first,” he said as he pointed to Chara.

The little bird flew above Chara and held them from their sweater. Chara decided not to struggle against the bird, for they don't want to fall into the blue glowing water. After a short while, the little bird gently let go of Chara and flew back to the other side to carry Asriel.

When Asriel made it to the other side, he had a smug look on his face. “See? What did I tell ya?”

“Yeah, I was wrong,” Chara said, nodding their head.

They continued on their little tour. They crossed path with a tear-shaped monster, and walked pass an Echo Flower beside a mouse hole with a table of cheese that was somehow stuck on the table. Chara could see that some sort of magical crystal had started forming at the bottom of the cheese.

They were met with a monster by the end of a little bridge, and Asriel gestured Chara to take the first ferry. When Chara stepped on the monster's face, the monster sunk into the water, and Chara began to panic, but after a few seconds, the monster had already reached the other side of wherever Asriel wanted to bring them to. “Thanks for stepping on my face,” was all the monster said before it sunk into the water, only to come back up a few moments later with Asriel.

“Warn me about that the next time,” Chara said.

“You already know that's going to happen the next time, so there's no point in me warning you about anything,” Asriel said with a smirk on his face.

Chara turned their head and they found themselves in a room with a few signs lined up neatly on the wall. Surprisingly, Chara was able to understand only a few words. 'The War of Humans and Monsters'.

Asriel grabbed them by their wrist, dragging them away from the signs and out of the room where they were in.

The next room had a few Echo Flowers scattered across the place. As they continued walking, Chara spotted another sign, but didn't have time to see if they could read it, as Asriel had already dragged them to the next room.

The room they were in now had some sort of puzzle in it. Asriel crossed the flower bridge first, “It's fine,” he reassured.

Chara looked down at the flower, “It's a flower though. It wouldn't be able to withstand my weight,” they said.

Asriel rolled his eyes at them, “Don't worry about it. You saw me crossing it without any problems, right?”

Chara let out a sigh and walked over the flower, and was surprised that the flower was able to withstand both Asriel and their weight.  _Must be magic,_ was what they thought.


End file.
